Rain
by Sparrow Pond
Summary: Hate. Pain. Rain can come down with some of the most horrible things. But sometimes, it can be beautiful. Oneshot.


**A/N:0100100001100101011011000110 110001101111! Anyway... I was reading around and I came across a small oneshot story between Obi-Wan and Ventress and I fell in love with it. it was so heart touching, although needed heavy editing. But still! Anyway...  
0101010001100101011010000110 0101011010000110010100100001 !**

**(P.S Use a binary decoder. It'll help:))**

Rain

The sound swirled around the rocks. The cliff face crumbled slightly as she looked over the edge to the thousand foot drop below her. The cold touch of rain dribbled down her back, her skin crawling with a cold dread. Her eyes drifted up to look at the clouds gathering. It was once peaceful up here, quiet and calm. She had used to come here to get away from the war when her master had no use for her. And it was what had made her weak.

The rain was really starting to pour now. It came down in gushes and she found it hard to see through the blur. The beautiful landscape that stood in front of her started to wash together, swirls of colours being dissolved into a blur of white, blue and green. The mountains rolled into streaks of green and luscious blue. The valley blued into a literal stream of water. She watched in almost evil delight as a huge wall of water came rushing down the middle of it all, drowning out the valley fully. The light started to fade and that's when she finally sensed his presence.

She could feel him climbing his way up to her on the rock face. She needn't look. She knew he was there. He was always there. She was the hunter and he was the prey. But sometimes, she wondered if it was the other way round. Was it?

No.

It wasn't.

She could feel him getting closer now. She turned away from his entrance way over the cliff face as she saw his hand come up. There was no way he could get to her any other way. She silently slid out of her cloak, allowing the rain to cover from head to toe. Immediately, she was soaked. But she didn't care. All she cared about was her victory. Her victory over the man she _hated _the most. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She stared around at the rocks, the tall whiteness reaching out to the sky. It was so peaceful. So beautiful. Even more beautiful with the rain.

But she hated it. She hated it with all her life and all the hatred she possessed. This was the place that had made her weak. The place she had run to during the war. Her weakness was this place. All of it. And now all she wanted to do was destroy it. Once and for all. And what better way to do that than with a duel? A duel of pure hatred and despise for each other. A duel between her and an old foe. An old foe that made her hate anything more than anything she had ever encountered before. A duel between Ventress and Kenobi. The final one.

She knew this was there last. He knew. They both knew. Just the feeling that was coursing through the air and rain told the two straight away that one of them wasn't going to be walking away from this. One of them would lie here forever, finally silent and peaceful in a place where the war couldn't reach them.

She reached for her lightsabers as she heard him grunt as he lifted himself over the edge.

"Good evening, my sweet." Ventress spoke as Obi-Wan got his feet onto the hard ground. "Beautiful place to die, isn't it?"

He didn't speak. He just stood there, staring at her sadly. Ventress had expected an almost immediate answer, and when it didn't come, she turned in surprise to see his gaze. She didn't smile or do any of her usual tricks. The look on her face told him she wasn't bothered.

"If it's so beautiful, why destroy it, my dear?" The Jedi finally asked, stepping closer. He was sincere, the usual fun loving personality buried deep beneath the pain and sorrow he held for her.

"Because..." She didn't answer. Instead, she swung around, lightsabers blazing. Obi-Wan threw up his own in defense. The blades collided with such strength that pure energy was sent splattering away from them. Ventress smiled wickedly as she pushed him further over towards the edge. Obi-Wan noticed and Force pushed her away from him. She went hurtling back into the rock face, a multitude of rocks coming tumbling down on her.

The rain blurred her image from him as he battled with freezing water to get to the boulders. He finally found the pile, but only to be find that Ventress had escaped. He frowned, widening his senses. Eyes flying open, he threw his arms up to deflect the form that was tumbling down towards him.

Using his lightsaber, Kenobi was able to make her slide down next to him, instead of on top of him with lightsaber sticking out of his chest. She growled, her beautiful features etched with frustration and concentration. But mostly pure hatred. Hatred towards him.

They continued to battle it out with lightsabers. And Ventress was mad when she realised he was only on defense. He wasn't attacking her.

"Come on!' She screamed. But she was only met by Kenobi pushing her back with his hands. She backed up a few steps, wiping the blood from her cut lip. She peered down at it and smiled as she witnessed the rain mixing in with the red, swirling it into a faded pink, whirling down her arm.

She put her arms out to the side of her, lightsabers blaring as they sliced into the rock face. They sizzled with intensity, the rain putting out most of heat.

"An now, my dear, dear Obi-Wan, you shall... _die._"She hissed, bringing her lightsabers in front of her face, watching the Jedi Master bring his lightsaber down in front of his. She smiled, then jumped up using the Force, disappearing into the cloud and rain.

Kenobi stood there, looking around for her. She could be anywhere. But finally, he smiled, swinging around and colliding blades with her.

"My dear. You didn't tell me why you wanted to destroy this place. It's so beautiful. Why?" Kenobi asked, staring into her blue, faded eyes. She stared back, being pushed back by the strength of her opponent. She tried battling against it, but he had her pinned down. She peered behind her to realise there was no escape. He was going to push her into the flash flood below them. But, moments later, she smiled, realising he wouldn't do that. He wasn't going to. She knew that. He knew that. And that was what sent victory to Ventress.

"My sweet. I want to destroy it because..."

Obi-Wan was pushed back by her sudden, new found strength. He fell to the floor in complete surprise, lightsaber out of hand. Ventress walked towards him slowly, arms outstretched, lightsabers baring down on him and his life. He stared up at her, almost pleadingly. Asajj felt it more than saw it through the rain... and hesitated.

"It's my weakness. I love it. That's why I want to it to suffer and be destroyed. Just like you, my Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan froze. Was it his imagination, or did she miss out the 'dear' in that last sentence? His mind poured over this new information, but he quickly slipped back into life as he saw Ventress' sabers coming down at him. In reaction, he pushed himself up from the ground and ran at her. She was sent into the curve of the rock, smacking her head loudly on the jagged edge. It penetrated and she grunted heavily, wheezing from the pain.

"Sorry, my dear." She heard Kenobi say through veering pain. She looked up to realise he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, face millimeters away from hers. He also noticed the invasion and was about to back up when Ventress roared in anger. She used all the power and hatred she possessed to Force Push him over the edge. He went, but as he did, she didn't realise he still had one arm grasping her waist.

She was sent over along with Kenobi.

Her world blurred past her, dividing into two parts. The blur of white from the rocky cliff and the dark greens and black from the swirling landscape devoured by the rain. And suddenly... It all stopped.

The water was cold and unforgiving as its weight devoured her whole, sending her fragile body under the descending waves of the flash flood. She was knocked unconscious straight away by the impact, head first.

But luckily, Obi-Wan had more luck. He had hit the black swirl safely, but painfully. He cringed as the impact seared around his body, feeling as though he had been shattered into millions of pieces like glass.

But he came back to his senses as he felt his opponent scream out into the Force, but then... Silence.

He came up to the surface and breathed, searching frantically for Ventress.

"Ventre-" He stopped in mid-scream, feeling something slide past his leg. Taking a deep breath, he held his breath and went below. Sure enough, the Sith was below him, passing by. The Jedi extended an arm and hooked it around her waist, pulling her to the surface.

ooOoo

"Asajj..."

She felt the faint feeling of warmth, but from where, she didn't know. She could feel the cool metal of her lightsaber pressed into her hand, so that meant she was fighting someone. But who, escaped her. Well... That was true until she heard the familiar hum of someone's lightsaber and the cool voice.

Eyes fluttering open, she was momentarily blinded by the blazing blue of Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. She groaned in pain, but activated her lightsabers, slamming them into Obi-Wan's one.

"You'll die!" She roared, jumping up from the bank, to look out over what was once a valley now turned into a fast flowing river. The rain was still coming down fast and she cursed herself for being so weak, falling unconscious like that. Kenobi had pulled her from the water and had saved her. NO! NO!

In anger, she swung her sabers at him and starting slashing at him violently. He defended himself well. But that wouldn't stop Ventress. It _couldn't._ She was a fast moving, deadly harpie. Willing to kill if she pleased.

She struck a blow to him left side, once she realised he was favouring his right. He fell backwards from the kick and Ventress approached like hunter on prey. She was about to run him through when he kicked her legs and she fell flat on the floor, defeated. Kenobi jumped up and stared down at her, sadly. She scooted away from him as he slowly stepped forward, lightsaber humming loudly. The sound drummed out the rain that fell violently onto them and the beautiful world around them. The rock face that she had so adored once was gone, now scared in saber scorches and half of it devoured by the raging river. Just like her. The walking dead, possessed by the Dark Side and hatred.

Ventress cast her eyes down, accepting the truth. It didn't matter to her. She died years ago when she became a Sith. Or wait... Was she ever alive?

The Sith started to tremble.

It was coming.

Death.

And she was afraid.

_Dying. _She laughed, forever crushed and hurting. _What a way to put a kleesh on your day._

She heard the saber move to beside her ear and she moved her head away slightly, annoyed. She just wanted him to get it over and done with. To finally end it all. The pain, the insistent hatred towards everything. The Darkness that held her life in place only by a single thread. If that was to be sliced, she'd fall into hysteria and madness. But who's to say that she didn't years ago?

The rain trickled down her face, mixing in with the tears of pain and sorrow. She waited for the end now, hoping that it would finally silence it. Finally for the war to stop. And not just with the Separatists and Republic. Not even the Sith and the Jedi. No.

The war inside her. The one that had been raging on since the day she was born. Never at ease, never changing. Just... Staying and never ever going to stop. Well... Not until now.

Her vision blurred. Rain poured. Lightsaber blazed. Ventress let the tears pour. She was a mess. And always had been. But no more. Now, it was the end. The end of her and all life itself for her. But the Sith didn't mind. She had been dying a little bit everyday. It was just a matter of time and place before she was finally knocked over.

And today was the day. The day for her end. And she was afraid.

Relaxing slightly, her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the final blow. The one that would silence it all.

The one that would be any moment-

Asajj cringed as she felt something touch her. But... No. _Wait. That's not right!_

Ventress opened one eye to meet the gaze of Kenobi who was smiling warmly. His arms were around her, wrapping his brown cloak tightly to her body. He laughed silently, seeing her perplexed look.

"You seemed surprised, my dear." He said, his voice confined by the rain that raged down around them. It messed with his hair, but his face stayed the same as he blinked away the cold drops of water from his eyes. Or were they tears?

"What are you doing?" She asked, voice scratchy from anxiousness. In reply, he stared down at her. He smiled sadly, seeing the tears in her eyes. Gently, he raised a hand and wiped them away.

"It raining quite a bit, and I'm making sure your warm... my love." He whispered, the last words coming out in a scarce voice, as if he was afraid they would brake on his tongue.

Ventress stared up at him, her pale blue eyes welling up again.

"Not that. Why haven't you killed me yet? I'm a monster!" She screamed, spittle flying everywhere. But Obi-Wan just stared at her. He didn't bother that much and the rain took over as silence came down upon them.

"You're not, my dear. And I could never hurt you." He finally replied softly.

"Why not?! I've hurt you so many times! My mind is so filled with anger and hatred towards you! Why can't you hate me?!" She wailed at him, but not frowning. She was in too much pain to do that.

"Because..." He hesitated, eyes flying over her face. "I... I... love you."

Asajj froze. Her body completely numbed over. She couldn't compensate for it all.

He loved her.

And..._ She_ loved him.

A whimper escaped her mouth as she looked away from him, towards the ground. The rain hit loudly on puddles that acted as if an echo.

Obi-Wan knew she would never love him in return. And now she probably viewed him as some sick, twisted creature that craved for the likes of her. But he had to tell her. He couldn't go through life knowing that she never knew it. Knew how seeing her face was like the setting sun for him. Just the thought of her made the aching sweetness course through his body. Never knowing of how his dreams were tormented by her. The every breath he had was hers. She controlled him. And he could do nothing to stop that. But now she would know. And she might return some of that control to him.

"I love you." He repeated, to make sure she had heard. "Do you feel the same?" He asked, hoping she did.

A stray tear fled down her pale cheeks. She was lifeless. And always would be. She was a doll. A doll in a big game. A game called life. One all of us play.

"Yes." She replied, somewhat emotionless. But finally, she realised the truth behind it and started to cry. "Yes. I do."

"Then why cause yourself so much pain?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Ventress gulped like a fish. She was confused. It was written all over her beautiful face. She searched for the answer, and found one. But her tone and face didn't comply, and she looked so unsure.

"I hate you. You're a Jedi. I'm a Sith." _No. It's something else entirely. _She realised, embarrassed.

"I've always loved you. You're my weakness. Like this place. I hate you because I love you, Kenobi. You made me weak, and Dooku saw that."

Obi-Wan smiled softly, stroking her cheek.

"Well... He was wrong, my dear. You shall never be weak. You shall be strong in this game of life. Always. And if you fall..."

He grabbed her arm and helped her up. She stared into his eyes that reflected the wall of love that he was radiating out into the rain that poured around them. He held her close to his body and smiled softly.

"... I'll be there to pick you up. Days will past, but my underlying love for you shall never fade."

They stared at each other, understanding exactly what was going through their minds. Neither of them needed the Force to sense what was going on.

"I love you." He finally finished, gently kissing her lips. And they stood there like that. In the pouring rain. In a fast spreading river that trapped their feet. But neither of them minded.

The hatred Ventress withheld slowly faded, but the pain shot into something else. It blossomed into an aching sweetness and she wanted more. She didn't care how, but she wanted it. She wanted to be alive. Held in Kenobi's arms, forever loved. Standing in the freezing rain, where it was the warmest. Alive.

**A/N: MAH! Soo... What did you think? I spent two days writing it up, only because I got bored during the first half. But I completed it! Yay!**

**0100110101101111011011100110 1011011001010111100101110011 00100001!**

**I think binary is my new favourite language. Hmmm...**

0101000001101100011110100010 0000011100100110010101100001 0110010000100000011000010110 1110011001000010000001110010 0110010101110110011010010110 01010111011100100001


End file.
